


Cafe and Badge || DNF

by Enchanted_Rose



Category: mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Georgewastaken, M/M, VidCon, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, myct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Rose/pseuds/Enchanted_Rose
Summary: "I'm here from VidCon, I'll be your assistant for the weekend." Dream said the words quickly. So very quickly that George could barely comprehend what the man was saying, but his green eyes caught his attention. "I'm Clay, you can call me Dream.""Uh- uH-" George stuttered out, realizing that he was staring. "GeorgeNotFound, my friends call me George or..." I heasitated, not sure if it was the best to tell this mad that I just met the embarrasing nickname."They also call me Gogy."---------------------YO Y'ALL HOPEFULLY NEVER EXPECTED THIS HAHA-This is real short, just five chapters.Had this idea for a while, so here's a DNF story :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. INTRODUCTION

Hey, I'm Enchan. Welcome to this short story! 

Anyways, a bit about the story:

This was originally posted on Wattpad

The story is a DreamNotFound, but I guess you already knew that lol.

I don't usually write this... Ao3 styled? This is kinda abnormal for me to write this formally... 

This fic also includes references to my other fics, which might get confusing if you haven't read them. Just ignore them if you don't understand lol

(they're on wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/0_Enchan_0 )

Yeah this story's just gonna be George and Dream, basically, with no other characters that really have an often appearance. 

VidCon AU? It seems like a VidCon AU?

ALSO SOME OF THE SHIPS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC WILL FOLLOW DSMP CANON! 

I might add more to this list as time goes on.

Before the story starts, I would like to say, before y'all go into the comments and hate on me, Dream and George both agreed that they're okay with shipping, and Dream even said that he laughs at it. 

And if Dream laughs at my fic.

That would be a blessing.

Anyways, happy reading!


	2. DAY ZERO: Black Badge... Black Badge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Black badge, he said, black badge isn't common, he said." George grumbled as he stumbled around the room, his yellow badge, with his nickname "GeorgeNotFound" written in a messy handwriting, dangling around his neck, along with his signature blue shirt with a faux supreme logo on top. Of course the handwriting was off, it wasn't his.
> 
> It was Sapnap's.
> 
> But he lost the man in the crowd. Fucking hell.

"Black badge, he said, black badge isn't common, he said." George grumbled as he stumbled around the room, his yellow badge, with his nickname "GeorgeNotFound" written in a messy handwriting, dangling around his neck, along with his signature blue shirt with a faux supreme logo on top. Of course the handwriting was off, it wasn't his.

It was Sapnap's.

But he lost the man in the crowd. Fucking hell.

"Black badges are everywhere." He continued to grumble.

"Do you need help sir?" A voice asked as he stumbled into a space in the room, and into a table. I looked up to see a tall, blond man.

"Yeah- I'm looking for my assistant, and there are so many black badges here." George chuckled, but it cam out more as a giggle. The blond eyed the brunette's badge.

"GeorgeNotFound..." his face lit up with an amused smile, and reached out a hand. "I'm here from VidCon, I'll be your assistant for the weekend." the blond said the words quickly. So very quickly that George could barely comprehend what the man was saying, but his green eyes caught his attention. "I'm Clay, you can call me Dream."

"Uh- uH-" George stuttered out, realizing that he was staring. "GeorgeNotFound, my friends call me George or..." I hesitated, not sure if it was the best to tell this mad that I just met the embarrassing nickname.

"Are you going to take my hand or-" Dream tilted his head, confused.

"Oh- sorry-" George took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dream."

"Nice to meet you- what was it- Gog?" Dream winced, "Oh gods- I am so sorry names just don't stay in my head at all-"

"Uh- no worries, you can call me Gog..." George replied with the same amount of awkwardness. _Did this man mistake Gogy and George and just went Gog?_

"Gog, got it." Dream smiled. George continued to stare at the man's features. "So, I'll take you to your hotel room, and we can go over your schedule.

"Ah okay," _George, stop staring, you weirdo..._ He thought to himself. But he was attracted to the other's smile, which was as bright as the sun.

"So... shall we get going?" Dream asked, getting up from his seat at the table... that I realized I was collapsed over the entire conversation.

"Yeah, yeah." George nodded, pushing himself up from the table. Dream led him to the hotel, and gave the man a room card, and led him inside. There was a king sized bed, with a large table, along with a kitchenette. _Damn, this was a good room._

George thought.

"You wanna sit at the table and talk about the plans, panels, meet and greets, et cetera? " Dream asked, nodding to the table in the middle. George found that... quite strange.

"Sure... but don't you want to... I dunno, introduce yourself? Tell each other about ourselves?" George followed him to the table, confused as always.

"..." Dream gave him a half glare, before sitting down at the table. Great.

"Why are you so uptight?" George fake pouted, sitting down at the table too.

He sighs, and George flinches, "It's because if I do good this year in VidCon, I'll get a promotion." Dream gave George an exasperated smile.

"Ooo~ Promotion to what?" George asked.

"I'll basically run the entire content creator section haha..." Dream sheepishly smiled, looking down. "I'll have to work with them, I'll have to do some of the interviews, I'll have to run panels, and all that jazz."

"Damn... That is really good." George nodded, "Good luck man."

"Thanks, Gog."

 _My name is actually George dude-_ George wanted to say, but Gog... it was kinda cute, not gonna lie. he smiled at the new nickname, and looked down at the tablet that Dream took out.

"So, we have a panel first at..."

An hour later

"And that's the last event!" Dream turned the tablet screen off, and George sighed in relief. "Sorry, was that really boring?" Dream turned to me.

"No, no, I'm just- time difference." He smiled.

"Oh..." Dream looked to his phone, and picked it up, turning it on. 6pm. "It's 12am for you now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," George chuckled, "No worries." He pushed himself away from the table.

"Okay, I'll leave now, I'll be here tomorrow at 8am to pick you up for-" Dream got up quickly, and stuffed everything into his bag.

"Dream." George grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving any further to pack up. "Oh- sorry-" He let go of the man's wrists.

"No- it's okay." Dream smiled softly,

"Oh- um- do you have any plans tonight?" George smiled softly, and Dream's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Plans? No." Dream tilted his head, "Why?"

"Well, me and my friends Sanap and Bad, we're going to get dinner together. You wanna join us?" I smiled, "maybe we can get to know each other a little better, I dunno man..." George looked away.

"..." Dream heasitated, he thought about all the wor- he had no work to do tonight. His frien- He has not friends. "I mean, I have nothing better to do. So if you, and your friends don't min-"

"Of course we don't mind! The more the merrier!" George clapped his hands, "So it's settled!"

"It's settled." Dream smiled. George was cute. George was so. Damn. Cute. Did he think cute? He thought cute. Fuck.

"Oh you'll love my friends, they're great!"

"I bet they are." Dream smiled.

An hour later

"Sapnap! Bad!" George exclaimed in excitement.

"George!" The two exclaimed too.

"Who's that with you, got a boyfriend already?" Sapnap teased.

"Shut up!" George smacked the black haired man's arm. "Dream, I would like for you to meet Sapnap and Bad, Sapnap and Bad, Dream."

"Or Clay." Dream added with a smile.

"Hey!"  
"Hello!" The two responded.

"Are you a content creator too?" Bad asked.

"Oh... I'm fairly small, but I work for VidCon." Dream scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh..." Bad hummed.

"He's actually my assistant for this weekend..." George chuckled.

"Lucky! We never got assistants!" Sapnap whined.

"HAH SUCK IT!" George laughed, managing to control his volume somehow.

"George! Quiet down!" Bad shushed the brunette.

"Heh... you three are an interesting group..." Dream smiles, speaking basically to himself. The said three quieted down, since it was his first words after his introduction, and we all smiled at him.

"Hell yeah we are!" Sapnap beamed proudly.

"Of course muffinhead! You're free to join us whenever you want!" Bad added, ecstatic to have a new friend.

"Yes! You'd fit in perfectly, and we can help you grow your channel!" George finished, and Dream felt a warm feeling in his chest at the last sentence, but only the last... George has an effect on him that no one else has.

"Yeah sure Gog." He smiled.

"Go-" Bad and Sapnap yelped, confuses, before George cut them off.

"It's fine, I like Gog."

"Oh shit is it not Gog?" Dream put his hands in front of him, "I'm so sorry-"

"Language! You muffinhead! God there's another one of Sapnap!" Bad deflated, not excited about the new member that would probably swear.

"Oops... sorry Bad." Dream winced and they all laughed, the atmosphere warm and happy. Well until someone interrupted them with a yell across the restaurant.

"TUBBO NO FUCK OFF!" A girl who looked 16 was trying to push a brunette boy, who looked her age, off her food, while a blonde boy, also her age, just laughed. A man with pink hair that was tied up in a pony shook his head, while another blond with green eyes laughed, and a curly haired brunette with glasses wheezed his head off. Lucky it was only us two tables here...

"BUT I WANT A BITE!" The boy, apparently Tubbo, whined, and the girl groaned.

"Just share your food, (Y/N)." The green eyed man sighed, while the other blond and the one with the glasses wheezed harder.

"Fine, bee boy." The girl rolled her eyes.

(A/N: this is a reference to my other fanfic, just ignore it if you haven't read it... yet :D)

The four at the table quite a distance away from the mess that was the other six, who seemed to have a bone close to family, so they just turned away from the mess of a girl screaming at a boy over pasta.

Dream's eyes lit up in recognition, but shook his head. George wondered what the man was thinking about, before Bad interrupted his thoughts.

"They're interesting, but I would rather not run into them during VidCon." Bad sighed.

"Agreed, those people are the worse to deal with during a con..." Dream nodded, he had the right to say that, George guessed.

An hour or two later

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" Bad waves, and George, along with Dream waves back.

"Bye, losers!" Sapnap added, halfassed.

"Bye, fellow loser!" George was not letting Sapnap get away with that one, cupping his hands over his mouth, and shouting across the parking lot. Bad and Sapnap have a car... lucky. Dream thought to himself. He has a car, but it's all the way back in Florida, he only comes out to Cali once a year to attend and work at VidCon, but otherwise, he was at home, working on next year's VidCon, making videos that would get less than a thousand views, and sleeping.

"Let's go." George turned to Dream with a smile. They started to walk to the hotel, which George realized that they both stayed at. And Dream couldn't stop sending glances at the man he met just a few hours ago. He kept thinking about George's eyes that sparkled under the street lights, and the way he smiled, and his cute little giggles. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the hotel, and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at George's room at 8am.

Maybe he was right, I should loosen up. Dream thought.

And he should. Because what was ahead of him was a weekend that he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! 
> 
> Anyways, if this is your first time reading my fics, welcome! I have three (Y/N) fics on my Wattpad, and they're all a series, along with a one shots book, but that doesn't update often.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. DAY ONE: Meet and greet, cafe and a SMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perfect! Let's go, I have the perfect place. It's somewhere that I go every time I'm in Cali," Dream put the screen of his laptop down, and slid it into his bag. "Let's go."
> 
> "Alright! Second up of coffee in a day."
> 
> "Con life." Dream repeated. George was starting to get what he meant by that.
> 
> They walked to a small cafe down the road, and it was almost completely empty. The store had walls that were overgrown with greenery. Dream casually walked up to the counter, where a woman with bright pink hair stood with another man, who also had pink hair, but more dull, with dark pink eyes, barely open.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Coming..." George was tired. Tired of what, you may ask?

No.

He was just tired.

Why?

Cause a certain someone with a smile brighter than the sun, and giggles and laughs cuter than a fucking puppy was running through his mind. He couldn't stop think about his emerald green eyes, along with the neon green hoodie with a smiley face that he wore that matched perfectly. Also his jawline, shoulders and muscles, that pushed against his fashion sense-

"Gog?" Dream asked, and George snapped out of his thoughts. He had been standing there, holding his room door open, completely dressed, and ready, but without a soul. "Sorry- I mean George."

"Gog is good." George bluntly said, before turning and getting his bag. "Let's go, Clay."

Dream blushed. It was the first time George called him by his first name, and it sent his heart into a quick pace. "Y-yeah- let's go." He nodded, stuttering, before leading the way. After a good ten minutes of walking, we got to the convention hall. "Y'know what's first today?"

"No?" George chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry...."

"No, no worries." Dream laughed softly, "you have a meet and greet."

"Oh!" George seemed excited, "oh I've been looking forward to meeting some fans!"

"Heh, I'm glad you're excited." Dream smiled at George's kid-like enthusiasm. He missed having that kind of energy, and wished that George's vibe would rub off on him. George was right. He had been too uptight.

Dream led him to the meet and greet place, and sat him down backstage. "It technically starts in about thirty, but people will start lining up in about ten, and they'll tell you to get out there in twenty." Dream explained, "I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want?"

"Oh no it's okay I can get it myself after-"

"No George I'm literally your assistant."

"... can I have a bagel with cream cheese then?"

"Yup, you want a coffee?"

"Sure,"

"How do you take it?"

"Just anything that's iced is okay." George started opening his bag for his wallet.

"Nope, it's my treat!" Dream started to walk away, and before George could stop him, Dream started running. "Bye bye Gog~"

"It's not Gog, but you're lucky that you're cute." George muttered to himself. Somehow the nickname only felt right to him when Dream said it. Huh.

Ten minutes had passed, and some staff looked out of the curtains, and saw a line. "Uh oh..."

Another ten minutes passed, and just as Dream predicted, the staff rushed George out, and to a huge line of people. _Oh great._

After an hour and a half, George had his bag full of fan art, stuffier, etc, and he waved everyone goodbye one last time, before he turned back into the backstage, where the tall, blond man waited for him. "Hello Gog."

"Hah... please tell me you'll never stop using that nickname." George blushed unconsciously, and Dream smiled, his cheeks dusting a shade of pink too.

"Sure thing." Dream agreed.

"Good." George nodded.

"Here's your food, sorry I couldn't make it before the meet and greet..." Dream smiled sheepishly, looking away in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Dream." George smiled. "I'm not too hungry in the morning anyways, I have to wait a bit to get hungry, I guess."

"Ah..." Dream nodded in understanding.

"Did you already eat?" George asked.

"What do you think I've been doing there for one and a half hours?" Dream asked, "jokes, I was also editing a video."

"Ooo~" George hummed, taking a bite out of his bagel. "What's it?" He talked high his mouth full, the. Proceeded to take a sip of his coffee. It was a simple iced coffee, and It was good. Dream had a good taste in coffee. George expected that though.

"It's a concept I have been working on, it's called Minecraft Manhunt... I have no one to do the thing with though..." Dream smiled, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks once again. "Also I might have stolen the title from another YouTuber named WilburSoot but it's fINE- IT'S FINE-"

George giggles at Dream's sudden outburst of emotion. Dream looked to the man with a tone of admiration and fondness in his eyes, George's giggles were the cutest things he gave every been lucky enough to bless his ears upon.

"Oh Dream, you're funny." George tried to hold in his laugh, "anyways- I'm gonna be professional now-"

"-good luck with that" Dream rolled his eyes.

"-And ask what is my- Dream are you kidding me?"

"Hey! I speak only the truth!" Dream crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say," George pouted jokingly. "what's my next activity?"

"I think you have a panel, with your friends, Bad and Sapnap." Dream scrolled through the tablet. "It's about... starting an SMP?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be more like us talking about how it'll never happen." George grumbled unexpectedly.

"Huh? Why?" Dream knotted his eyebrows together. "Having an SMP would be so good for you three!" Dream was excited about the idea of his three new... friends, he guesses he should call them, being in an SMP together.

"But we have zero ideas on how to make a server... haha..." George fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, I do!" Dream put a hand on his chest with pride. "I mean, you really expect me to run en entire content creator section without knowing a bit about coding? You're delusional."

"Aw that's fucking awesome!" George exclaimed, taking another sip of his coffee. "So you'd think that you can help us... make the SMP?" He asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Dream smiled, "of course, now go text your friends or something!"

"Yessir~!" George excitedly brought out his phone, telling his friends to HOLD UP AND GO DO A 180-

After another ten minutes, to no one's surprise, George was bored again.

"Dreammmmmm" he stretched our the last syllable.

"Gog?" Dream looked up from the editing software from his laptop.

"Dream I'm boredddddddd"

"Well... do some work."

"...Clay how old are you?"

Dream blushed at the sudden call of his first name. "21?"

"Oh... makes sense, I'm 24, I don't go to school."

"Ah..."

"Dreammmmmm"

"I get it I get it!" Dream resized his hands in defeat as George slumped in his chair. "What time is it... it's 12pm... we have two hours to spend. You want to get- not exactly get lunch, just just had breakfast, but this is the con life, my friend. You wanna get a snack at a cafe or something?"

"Cafe?" George perked up, "I haven't been to one in a while."

"Perfect! Let's go, I have the perfect place. It's somewhere that I go every time I'm in Cali," Dream put the screen of his laptop down, and slid it into his bag. "Let's go."

"Alright! Second up of coffee in a day."

"Con life." Dream repeated. George was starting to get what he meant by that.

They walked to a small cafe down the road, and it was almost completely empty. The store had walls that were overgrown with greenery. Dream casually walked up to the counter, where a woman with bright pink hair stood with another man, who also had pink hair, but more dull, with dark pink eyes, barely open.

"Niki, Techno!" Dream waved at them, and they looked up. George looked at the man with pink hair for a moment, feeling like he had seen the man somewhere before, but shook off the feeling. "Meet George, he's the guy I'll have to deal with for the weekend."

"Dream!" George yelped in defense jokingly, and Niki giggled, while the man just looked at George with a half-death glare, tired. George stiffened at the man's glare that could... kill a man.

"Nice to meed you, I'm Niki, and this is Techno." She held out a hand. "We run this cafe."

George took her hand, and shook it. "George, but I have earned the new nickname Gog from Dream."

"Gog?" Techno scoffed.

"He said Gogy, and I misheard, okay?" Dream whined like a sad puppy, "I'm sorry Gog."

"Whatever you say, Clay." George rolled his eyes. 

"What would you two like?" Niki asked, taking the notepad from her apron, and a pencil too. 

Half an hour later

George found out fairly quickly that Techno was interested in Greek mythology, after him and Niki looked around the empty store, and decided to sit down with Dream and George too. This was way before rush hour, so it was nice to get to know Dream's friends. 

Techno went on about some Greek story... about someone called... Theseus? George couldn't remember. But that somehow led to him arguing about a god named Hades with Niki, with the most energy George had ever seen him display.

"Hades was a good man!" Techno argued. 

"He's a thousand years older than Persephone!" Niki snapped back, "And he kinda just... kidnapped her!"

"Well it was an acceptable behavior back then!" Techno rebuttaled. 

"You're delusional." Niki crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, before eroupting into giggles, and taking a sip of her coffee. That's when George realized that he had been so spaced out, listening to their conversation that he forgot to drink the damned coffee.

He took a sip, and understood why Dream comes here every time he was in the area. The coffee was really good. When George looked back up from the latte that he was holding, he realized that Niki looked to him, her eyes asking him how it is. 

"It's really good!" George smiled, "You know how to make a cup of coffee, Niki."

"How else would I run a cafe?" Niki did a hair flip as a joke. 

"Hm... that's true." George agreed, taking another sip. 

"I keep account of the economics, Niki does the drinks, and Puffy does the food." Techno explained, "We're a fairly small cafe, so it's just us three."

"That seems like a nice life." George sighed. 

"It is." Niki smiled, "I think Puffy's dropping by soon, so we can also chat with her." 

"Oh! Puffy's gonna be here today too?" Dream smiled, "Damn, it's gonna be a full house."

"Yeah," Techno answered, with the most monotone and tired tone ever. 

"Hey, George do you recognize Tech from anywhere?" Dream asked George. 

"... How would he know me?" Techno deadpanned. 

"... I think you seem familiar." George squinted at the man.

"Where can he know me from." Techno deadpanned. 

"Okay, does the name 'Tubbo' ring a bell?" Dream pushed on.

"What- that's my brother's name-"

"Or (Y/N)?" Dream continued. 

"OH!" George clapped his hands. "You're that dude who looked super disappointed at the restaurant last night!"

"I-" Niki wheezed, "What kind of trouble did those two get to this time?"

"They were just fighting over pasta." Techno deadpanned. 

"Oh... hah." Niki laughed, "Aren't they going to VidCon too?"

"I hope I don't see them." Dream groaned. 

"Good luck man." Techno laughed softly.

A few more minutes of chatting later

The bell on the door rang, and a woman with brown hair walked in. "Hey Niki, Techno." She walked past the four at the table, not really looking to them. 

"Hey Puffy!" Niki stood up, and walked to her. "Dream's here!" Puffy looked behind her to see Dream and George. 

"Oh! Hey Dream!" She looked to George, "Who's that~ Your boyfriend?"

"Come on why does everyone say that!" Dream laid his head down in embarrassment, while George laughed it off.

"Well, who knows? I haven't seen Dream in a while." Puffy shrugged, putting her bag on a hook. "It's about one... ready for rush hour?" Puffy sighed. 

"Yup!" Niki nodded.

"I'm never ready." Techno yawned. "I'm tired."

"We know." Puffy and Niki sighed at once, and Techno grumbled something before getting up and helped the two get ready. Dream and George continued to talk. At about one, a customer walked in with a few kids, and the three at the counter looked immediately annoyed. Puffy sent Niki out to take their order, and George and Dream watched the girl as she made her way across the cafe to them. 

"Hello, how may I take your order?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh gods they look like Karens and Chads..." George muttered very quietly to Dream, and Dream almost spat out his coffee. 

"They look like what?!" Dream laughed quietly. 

"Karens and Chads..." George narrowed his eyes at them as Niki finished taking their order. She sighed in relief as she arrived back by Techno and Puffy's sides. 

"Iced coffee with no cream no sugar, a scone, a brownie..." Niki read out the order to Puffy, while Techno calculated their bill. 

"Is that why those three are sending then death glares?" Dream and George turned their attention back to the trio standing- well Techno was sitting, behind the counter, disappointing, giving them death glares.

"Probably." George nodded. 

"Here you go, brownies and scones." Puffy said in a monotone voice as she placed the pastries down, Dream and George looking intensely at her. 

"Do these brownies have drugs? Your cafe seems like a very sketchy place." The "Karen" asked. 

"Yeah, will these lower my masculinity? I want to still be h o t" The "Chad" added. 

"Oh I want to punch him." Techno muttered from the counter.

"No, the brownies do not have drugs" Puffy sighed, disappointed, "And no ,you wont have a depletion in your toxic masculinity if you eat a scone and no you are not hot." She smirked and turned. The two were angry, to say the least.

Ten minutes later

"Check please!" The table asked, and Dream, along with George turned to them, stopping their conversation once more. 

"What does this look like? A restauraunt?" Techno grumbled quietly.

"Tech, play nice." Niki nudged him. 

"Fine, fine." He walked over with the check. "$31.20." He was also as monotone as ever as he placed down the receipt. 

"We didn't order that much, this is absurd." The woman spoke up. 

"So you're saying my math is incorrect?" Techno glared. "I mean I'm an English major but I was the top of my class in maths-"

"Oh well but I didn't know that it was this much-" 

"Well lady, you ordered and consumed it, and if you want to really debate about it, I'll fight you-" he started to tie up his hair, at the point, the four other people realized that he was serious about it. 

"TECHNO!" The rest of the store screamed and rushed to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic chapter amirite? 
> 
> There will start to be a lot more DNF in the next chapter :D
> 
> Anyways... Give kudos. Comment, whatever :D


	4. DAY TWO: Drunk Gog Pog- Jokes it's so not pog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about ever feature and every detail of Clay's face. He wished that it wasn't too... creepy that he keeps thinking about this dude that he met two days ago. _What the fuck is wrong with me._ George thought as he turned to the other side of the empty and cold king sized bed for what felt like the nth time that night.

Con date day two, 3:13AM

George couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about ever feature and every detail of Clay's face. He wished that it wasn't too... creepy that he keeps thinking about this dude that he met two days ago. What the fuck is wrong with me. George thought as he turned to the other side of the empty and cold king sized bed for what felt like the nth time that night. And he helped us with the SMP thing too... Sapnap and Bad were so happy. George groaned, annoyed that he couldn't sleep and turned onto his back, sprawed on the bed for a while before he sat up and turned on the lights, running a hand down his face, and swinging his legs off the bed.

George stood up, and went to his laptop, turning the top up and turning the device on to see that Sapnap was online on discord. He hesitantly called him. At this point, it was already 3:30am. 

"Yellow? Hey mamas?" Sapnap answered, obviously in his tired state.

"Hey mamas?" George gave a half hearted laugh. "Okay- Sap, is it kinda weird to fall in love with someone after two days of meeting them?"

"...Gogy what the fuck." Sapnap deadpanned.

"Just answer the question Sapnap!" George screamed at the person on the phone, but kept in check of the volume and time.

"Yeah, well-" The call fell silent. "George how am I supposed to know- But probably yes? It's weird to fall in love with someone you met two fucking days ago. I mean I wouldn't know, I'm single as fuck. Go ask Bad."

"Hah- why? Skep?"

"Exactly."

"No."

"Aw dang it." The call fell silent again. "Hey, describe them."

"He has..."

8am

A man with blond hair with soft curls, freckles that spread across his face like stars, probably huggable as fuck, green eyes that looked like emeralds in the glow of the sunrise, and a smile that could make me swoon with no fucking problem, glowing as bright as the days that I had spend with him.

Back to the call

"Is it Dream?" Sapnap deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GEORGE!"

"SAPNAP!"

"YOU **LITERALLY** MET HIM A DAY AGO!"

"AH SHUT UP!" George leaned forwards, facepalming to hide his bushing face from no one, and resting his face in his hands. "Clay- he's nice. He's cute."

"George."

"Yes?"

"You're hopeless."

"HAH-"

"Am I wrong?"

"..."

"..."

"No?" Georeg said before laughing again. "No."

"See?" Sapnap laughed too.

"Ugh..." George groaned, embarrased.

"I bet you're blushing right now-"

"SAP!"

Sapnap wheezes.

Back to 8am

"Gog?" Dream waved his hand over my face. "Gogy~"

"Hi yes?" George jumped slightly.

"I thought I lost you there." Dream laughed.

"I'm here..." George lied. His mind was not here.

"Okay, let's get going." Dream smiled.

"Yup!" I grabbed my backpack from beside the door. "What's today?" George asked the man, noticing he was actually in a work outfit. He was wearing a suit jacket, a button up shirt, but kept the jeans and his... shoes. George thought he looked really good, but was too shy to say it.

"You have a panel, a QNA, a interview, and tonight is the day that the creators and staff have the entire expo hall to themselves." Dream informed as we walked out of my hotel room, and into the hallway. "By the way..." He looked to George, who turned to him after he shut the door.

"Yes?" George tilted his head.

"Tonight, there'll be a party for content creators after the expo hall thing, and the day after, there's a... there's a masquerade ball."

"Oh!" George looked excited. _cute._ Dream thought.

"Yeah, you want to go to both, none, or one of them?" Dream pulled out the tablet once again.

"...hmm..." George hummed.

"Your choice." Dream shrugged, "Honestly, it's really confusing at the masquerade, there's a lot of shit happening at once, it's a shit hole."

"Then I'll just go to the party."

"Okay! Cool cool." Dream nodded.

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure- Wait what-" Dream looked to George, wide eyed. "But like- I thought you'd be sick of me it's been a few days and you basically have just been with me all day-"

"I enjoy your company." George smiled.

Dream felt his ears flush. "A-ah-" Dream scratched at the back of his neck. "Thanks Gog, I enjoy yours too." He smiled sheepishly.

"O-oh-" George stuttered. "Thanks man."

"Ah- o-of course." George stuttering made Dream stutter. It's just a cycle of stuttering.

At the cafe

"Puffy~" Dream cried, his arms folder over, under his head, and his latte completely untouched. He had just dropped George off for his two and a half hour event, and had plenty of time to spend. "Puffyyyyyyyy~"

"Clay- what do you want?" Puffy groaned.

"Puffy I think I'm in loveeeeeee!" Dream sobbed.

"Holy shit you're _actually_ crying." Puffy was taken aback.

"Yeah I am!" Dream sobbed into his sleeves.

"What's so bad about falling in love? Tell me, who's the lucky boy?" Puffy sat down in front of Dream, Niki wiping down the espresso machine in the background, she looked concerned. "I mean, when I asked Niki out, it was the best day of my life." Puffy chuckled.

(A/N: I'm following some of the DSMP ships.)

"I know..." Dream choked out, "but it's fucking Gog."

"Gog- George?!" Good thing the store was empty.

"George." Dream nodded a little.

"George?" Niki asked, sitting down next to Puffy, leaving Techno, who was taking a nap by the register. "I swear to the gods, Dream, if you're not going to drink the coffee-"

"I'll pay for it anyways." Dream muttered.

"Oh he's broken broken." Niki winced.

"Yeah." Puffy sighed, and Niki sat down beside her. "Dream, do you have his number? Insta? Email?"

"I only know his YouTube." Dream cried.

"Oh for gods' sake." Puffy sighed, "Ask for his number. If not for progression on your crush or whatever, for work. You did say that you'll make a SMP for the dude, right?"

"Exactly." Niki agreed. "Come on Dream, cheer up. You'll get to see and talk to him after VidCon, and he'll most likely be here for next VidCon, and by then, you would know him well enough to ask him out!"

Dream looked up, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." Niki smiled.

"What are you guys on about?" Techno sat down, snatching the coffee from Dream, but Dream didn't care much.

"Dreams in love with a dude that he met a day or two ago." Puffy sighed.

"What's that dudes name- Gog?" Techno asked.

"Gog." Dream confirmed.

"Bruh. You literally met him a day ago."

"And that's why we suggested that he gets the man's number, and get to know him a little more." Niki deadpanned with a sigh.

"Upvote." Puffy agreed.

"Hm... fool proof plan." Techno agreed too. "Man, good luck." He patted Dream's shoulder, and he gave a sniffle as a response before rummaging through his bag for a few dollars.

"Is three okay?" He asked, bringing out three paper dollars (A/N: I almost said loonies god damn it)

"I mean, Tech drank it," Puffy shrugged, "so yeah, sure."

End of the day

"Gogy!" Sapnap swung an arm over the said man's shoulder as Bad walked off to find Skeppy in the crowd. Skeppy had been Bad's long time best friend, and every one of his viewers shipped them, but they didn't really care.

"Sap, what's up?"

"Gogy I think I know how you feel now." Sapnap sighed dramatically.

"What's it, snapmap?" George groaned, not really listening

"I met these two-"

"-oh god-"

"Dudes, and oh my god. They're hot, they're cute, and they're so fucking nice."

"What's their names?" George chuckled, surprised that Sapnap can fall in love too.

"Quackity and Karl." George brought out his phone.

(A/N: again, the DSMP canon ships)

"Hm... Quackity does a bit of everything on his channel, and Karl's a part of the Mr. Beast team..." George looked up to the younger man. "Not bad."

"So you approve of them?"

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!" Sapnap cheered, and they walked in comfortable silence, before Sapnap suddenly gasped. "It's them!" Sapnap squealed. "It's Quackity and Karl!"

"Go get 'em!" George pushed the man in their direction, and he smiled back thankfully. George sighed in happiness, and smiled, well, before he got a mini-heart attack from a hand on his shoulder.

"Gog."

"AH!-" he turned to see a tall blond man. "Clay!"

"Done with your day?" Dream smiled, letting go of his shoulder.

"Yeah, finally." George sighed thankfully. "That Q&A really took a toll on me. But I feel somewhat alright."

"Glad you're feeling good." Dream smiled back, looking to his watch. "It's 4pm, the staff and creators have this space for three hours, then there's an two hour dinner break before the party starts, it's in a different building."

"Ooo," George seemed interested. "Clay,"

"Yes?"

"Will you just... stay with me?" He asked timidly.

"How 'bout your friends?" Dream tilted his head.

"Sap's with his soulmates and so is Bad."

"Ah..." Dream sighed, "single club?"

"Single club."

"Hey, Gog, you wanna go on the inflatable bouncy castle course?"

"FUCK YEAH! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE GRAVE!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU _TRY_ "

at the cafe

"Puff." Niki sighed, picking up another plate.

"Yes, love?" It was closing time, and Techno already went home, due to something he had to help his dad with, something about a prescription, and something about him needing to plant more potatoes.

"Dream and George reminds me of us when we were younger, always beating around the bush."

"... we were real stupid, weren't we?"

"We were." Niki giggled. "It's nice to see Dream like this."

"Like what?" Puffy looked up from the table she was wiping.

"Less uptight, having fun... in love?"

"I cannot agree more."

"George turned him into a brand new person, I swear." 

"That is true." Puffy walked to the counter at the back of the cafe, putting the spray bottle and cloth down, and laying a soft kiss on Niki's head as she washed the last cup. "Let's go home."

Expo Hall

"HAH I BEAT YOU!" George cheered, sliding down the final slide. Dream slid down the slide not long after, his arms crossed. 

"Dudududu." Dream grumbled as he stood up. "Sorry- that's a joke between me and my friends, since I do speedruns, and they always play this song- come one, I'll show you." George nodded, and followed Dream off the course. Dream pulled out his phone as George got their bags. "Oh thanks-" He look his bag from the man. "Here." He passed the phone. 

"Ooo what's this?" George took the phone. 

_Dudududu_

"Oh... I see." George smiled softly to himself. 

"You seem disappointed." 

"I'm not!" George sounded almost offended. 

"Haha, alright then, whatever you say, Gog." Dream chuckled. 

"You know this place better than me, where to next?" 

"hm... lemme see..." Dream muttered quietly. 

A few hours later because I'm going to run out of space to write and I don't want to drag the chapter out

"Do I really have to?" George dragged out the last word as Dream pulled the man by the hand to go to his hotel room. 

"Come on, you agreed! Get out there and I dunno- meet people!" Dream laughed, exasperated. "Change into something that you think would look nice or something, I'll go with you."

"Really?" George perked up. 

"Yes yes, I will." Dream smiled and patted George's head, "Now go." George didn't need another word before going inside his room, while Dream looked through his bag, thinking about where to put the thing. George came out of his room in a few minutes, then looked at the man in distress outside his door. "Clay, you good?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah- wait- George can I put this in your bag- no- in your room?" Dream stuttered, still kinda hazed. 

And George thought that was adorable, so a win for Dream. "Yeah," He giggled, "Yeah you can." He didn't close the door yet, so he swung the door open again, and let Dream put his bag down.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired haha..." Dream mumbled, taking the walky talky out of his pocket and dropping it into his bag too, along with all the work stuff he carried on his person, and taking out his phone, putting it in his pocket, before sighing, and closing the door. "Let's go, Gog." 

An hour or two later

How did Dream get here. George was now drunk as fuck. Oh pray to the prime gods, 'cause I really need some support right now. "Clayyyyyy~" Definitely drunk. 

"Gog, let's go back to your hotel room-"

"Ohhh~?"

"...George no." Dream grabbed his hand, and dragged him out o the building. 

"Awh..." 

"Please George no-"

"Fine then." George pouted jokingly as Dream managed to get the man out of the building, and breathed in the fresh air. Finally. "The stars are pretty." Dream looked to George. How can he stay mad at him for long?

"Heh, yeah, they are, aren't they?" Dream smiled as a taxi stopped in front of them, and he shoved George, then himself inside. "Hilton hotel, please." He told the driver. 

"But who's gonna pay for the ride?" George's words were slurred, and Dream took a second to figure them out. 

"I got it, don't worry." He chuckled softly, before the man-child that was George calmed down, and Dream snuck a picture of the man, in his half-dead state, sending it to Niki and Puffy.

**Dream**  
Y'know how I said he was drunk?  
Uh oh

**Puffy**  
Yikessss

**Niki**  
Oh- so he's drunk drunk.

Dream smiled to his phone, and George notices. "Whatchu smiling at?" 

"Nothing."

"Your girlfriend?" He glanced at Dream's phone, not catching the picture of himself in his drunk state. "Oh so it's both of your girlfriends!" He said quietly.

"No, George, Niki and Puffy are dating, so I mean-"

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." George crossed his arms. 

"...George, I'm not, you want to call them?"

"Yes please!" He reached for Dream's phone, and he sighed, dialing Puff's number.

"Dream?"

"Puffy!"

"No- Drunk George?"

"That's me!" He giggled. 

"What's up my dude?"

"Lemme ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are you dating Clay?"

"PFT- CLAY? DID YOU JUST SAY- HE NEVER ALLOW ANY OF US TO CALL HIM CLAY!"

"Well he lets me."

"Any- anyways, so you're presuming that I'd cheat on my girlfriend with Dream? No way. Niki over Dream, any day."

"Awe thanks babe." Niki slighed on the other side of the line. 

"M'kay, thanks a lot, Puff'" 

"Of course, drunk George."

George hung up, and let Dream has his phone back.

"So?"

"Puffy likes Niki more than you."

"Understandable." 

"You're not mad?"

"Your friend or your partner?"

"Hm... makes sense." 

Dream smiled as the car fell silent except for the soft music from the radio, and the lights from the road flashing into the car. Not after long, they arrived at the hotel, and Dream dragged George into the building, up the elevator, and snatched the room card that was miraculously still in his pocket. He scanned the door open, and basically carried the drunk man into the room, dropping the man onto the bed, and throwing the covers over him, sitting down on the chair at the desk with a thump.

_Beep bap beep bap_

Dream turned to face the table, seeing the laptop to see a discord call. With a sigh, Dream put on the headset, and answered the phone. It was currently 11pm. Dream was not having it.

"Hello?" Dream asked. 

"Hellooooohhhhh this is not George."

"Sapnap." He sighed in relief, it was someone he knew. "George is fucking passed the fuck out." 

"What the honk, QUACKITY!" A distant call was heard. 

"YOU TWO SHUDDAP!" Sapnap screamed back.

"Who's that?" Dream chuckled. 

"Two idiots, anyways, how did he pass out?"

"Alcohol."

"Ooooph that's bad, George is shit with alcohol."

"I see." Dream deadpanned, turning back to the man that was now sprawled across the bed. 

"Good luck man- KARL NO- I GOTTA GO DREAM, SORRY MAN-"

"Hah, deal with some boyfriends of your own."

"YEAH SURE BYE DREA-" The call cut out.

Dream laughed a little to himself, George's friends are pretty cool too. He sighed, getting up to get his bag and just get the fuck out of here. That's a lot of gets in one sentence. I'll check on him one last time... Dream thought as he walked over to George's bed, deciding to pull the covers more over the man, but as he did so, George grabbed his wrist. "Gog, let go..."

"But what if I said no?" George's voice was covered with a thick layer of sleepiness. 

"I'll cry- OOp-" Dream yelped as George pulled him down by the wrist, and over him, putting his arms around his waist.

"Don't cry Dream."

(A/N: dont cry aha, your so sexy aha)

"Okay- Gog let go-"

"No." He held on tighter, fuckkkk Dream thought, trying to wiggle his way out. "Stay with me tonight."

"..." Dream was at first a little annoyed, but wiggled his way in a more comfortable position, and under the covers, pulling George closer. Dream paused for a moment, processing what the fuck was happening, before smiling to himself. "Fine." He laid his chin on top of the shorter man's head, running a hand through his hair. 

"Fine." He chuckled.

_It was his last night with him afterall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too. Much. Fluff. Will. Explode. 
> 
> IBKBBBO CAN YOU TELL I LIKE TO WRITE FLUFF? BECAUSE I LOVE TO WRITE FLUFF-
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last full, proper chapter :D


	5. DAY THREE: ... forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _T minus one second until George leaves me._
> 
> "I'll miss you too." I agreed, and he turned, not looking back.
> 
> _T minus 365 days till I see George again._

Dream woke up, immediately feeling panic. George still had a grip on his waist. With a sigh, he wiggled softly out of the mans grip, falling to the floor dramatically. George had secretly woken up as Dream tried desperately to escape his grasp. He had remembered nothing about last night. He was so hungover that it wasn't even a joke.

But not remembering was not a good thing. George frantically searched through his memory for envy reconciliation of doing anything rash, and could not remember a thing. He opened his eyes just slightly, barely being able to see.

_Dream still had his clothes on, thank the gods_

George sighed internally, and turned, still feeling a bit tired, and fell back asleep. Dream, however, got startled by his turn, and jumped what felt like ten feet in the air. _FUCKING HELL-_

... _we're okay._

He ran a hand down his face, getting his bag, achieving the mission after about four hours since it started. It was currently 6am, George didn't need to wake up for another one and a half hours. Dream looked over George's sleeping body for a moment. He should just pretend that this never happened.

1\. George seemed to drunk to remember shit

2\. If he asked, Dream would say that it was a dream or some shit.

Haha, Dream would say dream.

The said man (because we don't need the word dream to pop up again), put on his shoes, and walked out the door with his backpack, going up to his room to freshen up, before he had to get George. By the time he got ready, it was 6:30. He should probably get something for George's hangover... yeah. Dream got up from the bed, where he was laying in deep thought, and walked to the pharmacy, to buy Advil or some shit.

He had no idea what to do for a hangover, Dream personally never drunk, because he was always too busy with work. Work always came first for him... but now George was in his life, he wasn't so sure anymore. Yeah George was a part of his job, he was getting paid to take care of a man-child, but... even after the event ends, Dream felt like he found a new objective in life other than work.

George.

Dream sighed as he arrived at George's door once more, maybe for the last time, and knocked.

_Knock knock knock_

The door opened almost immediately.

Dream smiled. "Advil?"

This was his last few hours with George. Until next time.

_T minus 13 hours until George leaves for England again (8am)_

"Hey, George?" Dream asked.

"...Dream?" George seemed almost scared.

"Number?" He passed George the phone, looking away.

George smiled and punched the numbers in, then took a selfie for a profile picture.

Gog  
(XXX) XXX-XXXX  
georgenotfound@bmail.com

Dream's bff from VidCon ✋😔

Dream almost chokes as he read the description to his profile. "Gog, you kidding me?"

"Whatttttt?" George nudged the man with his elbow, "am I not?"

"Nah Sapnap- JOKES JOKES-" Dream panicked as George gave the man a death glare.

"It better be a joke." George crossed his arms.

"It was it was." Dream laughed, "I'll text you my discord."

"Pog."

_T minus 8 hours until George leaves for England again (1pm)_

"Water?" Dream asked as George walked out of the interview, and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Dream, I dunno what I would do without you."

"... of course." Dream gave a small, but bittersweet smile. "It's my job."

"Do you like your job?" He asked as the two walked out of the booth, and into the private part of the expo hall, where all the creators chilled.

 _When I'm with you, I love it._ "Yeah, it's pretty nice." Dream smiled. "It's better when there's company."

"Sapnap just texted me, give me a sec." George muttered as we sat down, and he pulled out his phone.

"Take your time." Dream took a sip of his water, and went on his phone too, answering s few texts from his coworkers.

"Oh..." George hummed as he read the text. "Oh!"

"What-"

"Dream, you free tonight?"

"I mean we're free for the rest of the day." Dream shrugged.

"Wait really?"

"That's the last of it!"

"Oh shoot. Yeah okay, so you're free, right?"

"Yeah."

"You want to grab dinner with us? By us I mean me Sapnap, Bad, Bad's friend, Skeppy, Sapnap's friends, Karl and Quackity, and they even said that we could bring Puffy, Niki and Techno if we wanted to!"

"Oh that's great! I'll call them to see if they're up for- Wait do you actually just want to go and... I dunno, get coffee?"

"Aw are you asking me out on a date?"

"What the fuck Gog."

"Jokes jokes~ let's go!" George agreed, and they headed off to the direction of the Cafe.

_T minus 7 hours until George leaves for England again (3pm)_

"So you guys are coming, right?" Dream asked for confirmation one last time.

"Yes, Yes, all of us except Techno." Puffy reassured.

"Okay, Okay, calm down events manager." George patted Dream's shoulder with a faux disappointment.

"Shut up Gog."

"Don't talk to your boyfriend like that!" Niki teased, and somehow after getting called Dream's boyfriend so many times, this time hit different, and both Dream and George went red, looking away.

"W-why isn't Tech coming anyways?" Dream changed the topic as fast as he could, speedrunning the task.

(A/N: DUDUDUDU)

"Oh he's too tired... apparently." Puffy looked towards the man who was ringing up a costumer, then shrugged, "whatever makes him happy."

"Well, we'll see you guys at that address, right?" Dream asked, "at six?"

"Yup!" Niki nodded, "We'll see you there!"

"See you." George waved, a wave of bittersweet rushing over him. They walked outside, the warm July air of Anahime taking over them. "I'll miss them."

"I'll miss them too." Dream agreed.

_T minus 4 hours until George leaves for England again (4pm)_

"If we don't see each other next year," Sapnap cried dramatically to Karl and Quackity, who seemed to share the same emotion. "Then fuck you both!"

"You son of a bitch I'll never forget you!" Quackity sobbed with him.

"What the honk is wrong with you guys? Ninjas cutting onions over here-"

"I'll never forget you! Good bye, Quackity, Karl."

"Bye!" We waved rhe man off, and it was him agains the cold world again.

(A/N: I'm sorry it's 2am wtf is coming out of my keyboard-)

_T minus 1.5 hours until George leaves for England again (7:30pm)_

Thank gods Puffy got it to me in time. I looked at the ring in my hands. "Gog. We still have about half an hour before I drive you to the airport, wanna go to somewhere I go to at the end of every VidCon trip?"

"...where's that?"

"Come with me." Dream led George past a few buildings, "I was so fucking happy to hear that we were eating here, because that meant I can come here with you." George blushed at the man's wording.

"Okay? You're popping off."

"Okay, it's a wish fountain." Dream turned a corner to see a park. "Here's where I met the Cafe people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, the cafe's down the street."

"I'm bad with directions."

"You want a coin?" Dream asked, bring out his wallet, and giving George a penny, and taking a penny for himself.

"Yes please!"

"Close your eyes and do the flipping thing." Dream said as he closed his own eyes. George kinda stood and stared at him for a moment, before following the movements.

_I wish I will be with Dream in the future._

"Okay, George,"

"Hm?"

"Whatever wish you made, I hope it comes true."

"Same to you, Clay."

_I wish I will end up with George._

"Thanks man." Dream let out a light chuckle. "Hey, you know what a promise ring is?"

"Yeah, states it in the name."

"... George... Uh- not found."

"Yes?"

"... I promise to you," Dream brought out the ring, "platonically, that the day before the VidCon next year starts, well meet at the Cafe, at 4pm, the time zone here."

"...is this a platonic version of a proposal?"

"..."

"..."

"George you're making it so fucking hard for me-"

George wheezed, "HAH- SORRY SORRY-"

"But sure."

"Okay then."

"..."

"..."

"... then?"

"Yes."

"Eye- should I put this-"

"Sure-"

"Platonic wedding ring-"

"Woo hoo-"

"What the fuck are we doing-"

"Write the promise down so we remember-" George reminded

"Oh shit yeah-"

_T minus 1 hour until George leaves for England again (8pm)_

** Dream's P.O.V **

The car ride to the air port was mostly quiet. George's flight was at 9 so....

_T minus 15 minutes until George leaves me._

We arrived at the air port.

_T minus 10 minutes until George leaves me._

We arrive at the gate.

_T minus 5 minutes until George leaves me._

We stand there, and George grabs my hand. "There's always next time."

"And we can always talk on Discord."

"And we have an SMP to build,"

We fell silent again, George's hand not leaving mine.

_T minus 3 minutes until George leaves me._

"And we have that thing you want to do, Minecraft manhunt, was it?"

"Yeah..."

We fell into silence again.

_T minus one minute until George leaves me._

"And- And I can bring you to my Minecraft tournaments- and we can speed run the game together." George continued.

"Mhm."

"We'll be talking till late at night like that one time at the Cafe after everyone started working and- I just-" I pulled him in for a hug. "And we'll talk for what seems like forever." He started crying, burying his face in my shoulder.

I paused. "Yeah," I hugged him tighter. "forever...."

_T minus 30 seconds until George leaves me._

"And we'll talk about the dumb shit that Sapnap did in the middle of the day?"

"Yes."

"And how he somehow fell head over heels for someone he just met?"

Hit a little too close to home here.

"Yes."

"And how Bad should just get with Skeppy already?"

"...yes."

"And we'll be friends- for-"

"For as long as we can stand each other."

"Why the fuck have I gotten so close to a fucking assistant that was so uptight at first-"

"Well. I'm not anymore because of you."

"I need to go."

_T minus 10 seconds until George leaves me._

"I know."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know."

_T minus 5 seconds until George leaves me._

"I don't-"

"George, just go."

_T minus 4 seconds until George leaves me._

"I promise that I'll keep... my promise."

_T minus 3 seconds until George leaves me._

"You better."

_T minus 2 seconds until George leaves me._

"I'll miss you." He breaks away from the hug.

_T minus_ _ one second _ _until George leaves me._

"I'll miss you too." I agreed, and he turned, not looking back.

_T minus 365 days till I see George again._

_But timers are slow_

_But books are fast_

_So let's skip over that entire year of misery, shall we?_

(In summary:

they started manhunts,  
Decided that it should be Dream's SMP  
Hear waves became a thing and the two laughed their heads off, but secretly wanted the things in the book to happen  
Sapnap is secretly judging them.)

** Still Dream's P.O.V., the day before VidCon, at the Cafe, 3:58pm **

"Puffy what if he doesn't show-"

"He will."

"Nik-"

"He will."

"Ugh." Dream faceplates into the table, and Puffy took a sip of her coffee. With an attitude that said 'I'm not fucking around'

"Dream. He's literally on the featured creator list, and he texted you before he got onto the flight saying that he'll be there."

"I know but-"

"We're fucking engaged, you can ask a man-child out." Niki crossed her arms.

"And Niki was the one who proposed. So suck it, Dream."

"Am I at least invited to the wedding?"

"You are, don't worry." Niki smiled, before she noticed a raised hand from behind Dream. "Oh! Coming! Gimme a sec Dream." She rushed over to the table.

"Good luck, I'll leave you alone now." Puffy stood up, and made her way cross the cafe to Techno, who was counting money in the back. English major that's good with math, huh. Dream took another sip of his latte, too nervous to do anything, really.

_Ring!_

The bell at the door rung across the cafe, and Niki turned, before quickly turning away. It was probably him.

"Clay?"

"Gog." I turned to face him, and the widest smile I've ever seen spread across his face, I got up, and he tackled me into a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We stood there for a minute or so, taking in each other's embrace before letting go.

"Quick question," I asked as George sat down in front of me. Puffy advised me to not ask as soon, Niki had no opinion, and Techno wanted to see me get rejected.

So whatever.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up to me.

"GeorgeNotFound."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to make DreamNotFound official?"

The table stood silent, and I could feel the presence of the three shop owners at the counter, staring at George for his answer intensely.

"Yes."

"So... will you be my boyfr-"

"Yes! No need to ask again!"

"Whoa- WHOA- AM I- AM I NOT SIN- IM NOT SINGLE ANYMORE!" I startled the poor customers there, but I didn't quite care. Niki started clapping, and Puffy followed, and even the customers did too. And I noticed Techno holding something. That son of a bitch was holding a camera.

"Kiss!" Puffy joked, and I looked to George, who shrugged.

I leaned over the table, and connected our lips for a kiss.

It was everything I dreamed of,

And more.


	6. DAY ONE THOUSAND AND NINETY-FIVE ONWARDS: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that's the story of how I met your dad." George laughed as Matches tilted her head. "this was so stupid."
> 
> "Upvote."
> 
> "Let's go get packed for VidCon, it's literally tomorrow." 
> 
> "And tomorrow's our five year anniversary."
> 
> "I had to deal with you for five years," George rolled his eyes, "Bless my patient heart."
> 
> Dream laughed and kissed the top of George's head. "I love you Gog."
> 
> "I love you too, Clay."

  


** Dream's P.O.V. **

"Just fucking do it, you pussy." Well Niki's real aggressive today. This was going to be the fourth VidCon we'd spend together, me and George. I had quit my job at VidCon after the year that I started dating George, but we still go together, since I'm a featured creator too now, and life's a bit easier. Well, it is in some ways, but we haven't moved in together yet, and every time I say goodbye to that man at the air port it seems like a fanfic or some shit. Great.

Now was the time, I was going to propose to him, at the fountain, tonight.

Well, not right now, he's not here yet.

"You're right Niki! It's not time to pussy out!" I slapped myself on the cheek, earning so, earning weird looks from the other customers.

"Yes! You've got this Dream!" Niki patted me on this shoulders, before retreating to the counter, where the three-Yes, even Techno's interested-his behind the counter, looking over it slightly. The customers gave them weird looks. I was receiving so much second hand embarrassment, I swear to the prime gods.

"Clay?"

"Gog."

It had become tradition to ask that each time, and follow basically a script.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We paused, and sat down at the table we always sat at.

"Quick question." George seemed interested in what I had to ask this time. I asked something different every time. (Last year was: can I interest you in a latte?)

"Yes?"

"Will you meet me by the fountain tonight?"

"Ooo~ mysterious... I like the vibe this year, you're popping off!"

"Will you?"

"I will."

"Eight pm. Mark your calendar- no- clock!" I stood up suddenly and ran out.

"The fuck?" George looked to the counter, and the three emerged from behind, shrugging. "You sure you have no idea what's going on?"

"So you're telling me that I'm supposed to know what's going on inside his head?" Techno deadpanned. 

"..."

"..." George hesitated, "True." The four stood in silence. "So... How's it going?"

** 7:345pm, at the fountain **

"Are you sure-"

"Right now." Techno confirmed. "Well- in fifteen minutes."

"But he-"

"Right now." 

"Ugh..." I groaned in annoyance, the nervousness is really getting to me.

"I'll be there with the two girls, and we'll be recording." 

"Yeah okay." I sighed, and we stood in silence for a moment, the cool night air around us. 

"DReam-" A voice called out, and a person stopped in front of them. It was Sapnap. 

"Sap- You're somehow here?" Dream tilted his head, "I thought your flight was delayed?"

"It was, but nothing can stop be from being here, and watching my best friends get engaged."

"We don't even know if he's going to say yes yet." I sighed. 

"Bruhhhhh-"  
"Come on-"

"What?"

"He'll say yes." Sapnap patted my shoulder. 

"...fine then, get out of here before George sees you guys." I waved them off.

"Okay, see- well we'll see you but you can't see us-" Sapnap grumbled as Techno led him to their hiding spot. I looked to my phone, 7:58. Holy shit. I sat down at the fountain, and went on twitter, writing a tweet that I decided I would send out as soon as I saw George. 

Well, and by the time I finished writing it, I saw the man. I sent the tweet once he was close enough, and stood up to embrace the man. He tackled me into a hug, and I laughed, and hugged back. I heard his twitter notification ring, and paused stiffened slightly.

"What did you tweet?" George asked, breaking away from the hug.

"Aww babe you have my notifications on?" I patted George's head. 

"Yeah I do." George nodded. 

"It's just a reply to Sapnap, something stupid." 

"Ah." George didn't bother to check, good. 

"Here's a penny for you, and here's a penny for me, do the flippy thing."

"Okay, okay," George smiled, "No need to speedrun a wish."

"Dudududu."

"nO DREAM-"

"I won't! I won't!" I comforted. "Go do your flippy thing." He seemed slightly nervous... did he know? No, he couldn't have. I flipped the coin into the fountain, actually speedrunning the wish, before pulling the ring out of my pocket, and went on one knee.

Well, what was my wish?

_FUCKING HELL PLEASE SAY YES OR I WILL CRY AND LIVE THE REST OF MY DAYS IN MISERY-_

George opened his eyes, and turned to me, and immidiatly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Geore-"

"I'm gonna stop you right fucking there-"

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck. nOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"'Cause..." He rummaged through his pocket, and brought a ring out too. 

"OH FUCK NO GEORGENOTFOUND I'M PROPOSING-"

"NO I AM!"

"FUCK YOU NO I AM-"

"NO-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS ON ONE KNEE RIGHT NOW- LET ME HAVE THIS-"

"WELL-"

"WHO'S THE BOTTOM HERE-"

"... ow you really went there." 

"WELL THEN LET ME PROPOSE."

"Fucking hell Dream- Fine then!" He crossed his arms, and I chuckled, he was still the man-child that I met four fucking years ago. 

"GeorgeNotFound, it has been a full four years since I have met you, and I have not stop accidentally calling you Gog since I heard you wrong, and I don't think I have ever called you Gogy because I wanted to." 

"I don't think Gog's ever going to wear off." George rolled his eyes, and I chuckled.

"That's one hundred percent true." I nodded, "And George?"

"Yes?"

"I can't imagine being with anyone else." 

"OH MY GODS YOU'RE SO CHEESY RIGHT NOW-"

"What? I can't!" 

"Shut the fuck up Dream."

"Okay, okay, so I'll get to the point." I looked down, letting out a laugh of disbelive as I actually asked the question. 

"Gog. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

"Hmm... no- I'M KIDDING- I'M KIDDING-" He lowered himself to the floor on one knee too. "I will, but will you?"

"The fuck is this logic, Gog?"

"I want to use this ring box for _something_ you don't even have a box."

"I know where the box _is_ but it's ugly."

"Ah."

"Mhm."

"So will you?" He asked me again. 

"Yes." I smiled, "Now give me your fucking ring finger I'm putting this mother fucker on-" 

"Okay okay!" He giggled, letting me put on the ring. "Lemme put it on too!"

I let him do the thing, and I leaned in for a kiss, and he met me in the middle, giving a soft kiss. 

"Oh no fuck I'm going to cry-" George laughed as I pulled him up. 

"No- Gog- don't cry on me, I'll cry too."

"Who the fuck doesn't cry when being proposed to?" George started crying, and then _I_ Started crying. 

"George!" I complained, and used my sleeve to wipe my tears- "God damn it-"

"Dream-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I will cry more-" I laughed.

"Noooo you're too sexy to cry don't cry-"

"Georgeeee please"

"Okay okay!" George laughed.

And I noticed something, "Is that a fucking mic-"  


"It is."

"I have one too." I pulled mine out, which was hiding under my jacket. 

"Who did you bring?"

"Did Sapnap ditch you for me?" I smirked.

"I think he did." George sighed, and looked behind himself to see Bad and Skeppy. "Lucky bitch I only got two people."

"HAh-" Dream basically deflated, "I have the whole cafe, plus Sapnap. Suck it."

"Screw you." George rolled his eyes as Bad came up beside him. 

"Congrats!" He hugged George. "You little muffin I'm so proud!" 

"You two are both dumbasses." Techno's monotone voice spoke. 

"Yeah we are, so what?" I laughed. 

"You guys are _my_ dumbasses and I love you both but what the fuck was that?" Sapnap asked with a laugh. 

"Language!" 

"Congrats you two." Skeppy smiled. 

"Please, stop congratulating us and please just start dating, you two." I deadpanned. 

"Oh- oh..." Bad looked between Skeppy and us. 

"What-" George was confused, and so was everyone else. 

"You want to tell them-"

"Bad no. Don't say-" 

"Well-" 

"Skeppy no-"

"I-"

"Skeppy please."

"We kinda already started dating-" 

"GOD DAMN IT SKEPPY- WHEN?"

"Two years ago."

The group fell silent for a moment. 

"Skeppy, Bad, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. What the fuck." George sighed.

"Language! Also we don't have an obligation to tell you!" Bed crossed his arms. 

We shrugged, he was right.

"Congrats on your engagement... again." Niki chuckled. 

"Yup- two engaged couples here. Pog." Puffy followed. 

"Engaged gang pog!" Me and George high fived Niki and Puffy.

"Ahaha you guys dating people, while we're going to get married~"

"Oh shut up." Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll propose to Bad-"

"Oh no-"

"SKEPPY- NOT RIGHT NOw-"

"LMFAO-"

** What happens next, third person P.O.V. **

George and Dream gets a house in Florida, and moves in together. 

They get another cat, and a dog too, named the cat matches to rhyme with patches, and the dog was just Bart. 

Sapnap named the dog.

Sapnap, Karl and Quackity got 'married', well two of them got married and the other one kinda just stands in the emotionally married, legally... not married zone. 

Skeppy and Bad stay as boyfriends, since Marriage... doesn't interest them.

Puffy and Niki are the cutest couple ever istg-

And Techno stays single forever :D

And that's the end of that." George closes the book that he had been treating as a diary for forever as the cat in front of him, Matches, yawned. "Sometimes I really wish I had kids." 

"Please no kids." Dream sat down beside George and laid his head on the man's shoulder. 

"No I don't want kids either-" 

"Thank gods." Dream chuckled, sitting down next to George. 

"And that's the story of how I met your dad." George laughed as Matches tilted her head. "this was so stupid."

"Upvote."

"Let's go get packed for VidCon, it's literally tomorrow." 

"And tomorrow's our five year anniversary."

"I had to deal with you for five years," George rolled his eyes, "Bless my patient heart."

Dream laughed and kissed the top of George's head. "I love you Gog."

"I love you too, Clay."

  



	7. Author's Afternote

Thank you for reading! This is my first 'serious' fanfic and I absolutely adore it. Currently my favourite piece of work :D

If you guys left a comment, I hope I got to it, and answered it, and if you voted, thank you. Even if you're a ghost reader, and just read the book, thank you so much for stoping by!

I might post this to Ao3 in the future, who knows?

This book made me cry while writing the goodbye sequence at the airport lmfao- it's was 4am, okay?

Also writing Puffy was really new to me, but I loved every second of it :D

Anyways, I really appreciate you guys reading this book, and I'll see y'all in my other books!

Enchan, signing out. :)


End file.
